Emancypantki I/VII
VII Której się powodzi W początkach grudnia, kiedy Joasia już wróciła do zdrowia i obowiązków damy klasowej, a na pensji ucichły plotki z powodu jej nocnego powrotu, w początkach grudnia zdarzył się wypadek, który Magdalenie nasunął myśli, że Helenka Norska nie ma dobrego serca. Zdarzyło się to z panem Dębickim na lekcji matematyki w pokoju Ady, gdzie uczyło się ich trzy: Ada, Helenka i Madzia. Przede wszystkim Madzia od pierwszej lekcji spostrzegła (co ją nawet oburzyło), że Helenka kokietuje pana Dębickiego. Nosi rękawy, z których doskonale widać jej prześliczne ręce, wysuwa nóżki, kiedy profesor wykłada coś przy tablicy, a czasami rzuca takie spojrzenia, że Madzi wstyd za nią. Tym bardziej wstyd, że pan Dębicki, który z początku mieszał się wobec Heleny, później nie tylko nic sobie nie robił z jej kokieterii, ale nawet uśmiechał się swoim dobrym i rozumnym półuśmieszkiem, w którym czuć było ironię. "Dziwna ta Hela! - myślała Madzia. - Jak ona może robić podobne miny wobec człowieka przeszło pięćdziesięcioletniego, który nie jest piękny, nawet trochę łysy, a nade wszystko - nigdy się z nią nie ożeni? Najgorsze zaś, że pan Dębicki, który jest bardzo rozumnym, widzi, co ona dokazuje, i drwi z niej." Helenkę, którą uwielbiali nawet sześćdziesięcioletni panowie zachowywanie się Dębickiego poczęło drażnić; kokietowała go więc w sposób coraz bardziej wyzywający, nie szczędząc jednak i szyderstwa, jeżeli zdarzyła się sposobność. W początkach grudnia Dębicki tłomaczył trzem pannom dwumian Newtona w przypadku wykładników ułamkowych; a tłomaczył tak jasno, że Madzia nie tylko wszystko rozumiała, ale wprost upoiła się jego wykładem. W szczególny sposób działał na nią ten cichy, łagodny, wiecznie zafrasowany człowiek, który przy wykładzie zmieniał się w natchnionego. Rzadkie włosy jeżyły mu się, jasne oczy nabierały głębokich cieniów, nalana twarz - posągowych rysów, a głos - przejmującej dźwięczności. Ada z Madzią nieraz mówiły sobie, że lekcje Dębickiego są prawdziwymi koncertami, o ile profesor zapali się do przedmiotu; bo na pensji, osobliwie jeografię wykładał nudnie. Otóż Dębicki wyłożywszy dwumian Newtona zapytał panien, czy która nie zechce powtórzyć? Magdalena mogła powtórzyć, ale przez grzeczność chciała ustąpić głosu Adzie; Ada zaś zwróciła się do Helenki. - Kiedy ja nic nie wiem - odpowiedziała ze śmiechem Hela wzruszając ramionami. - Nie rozumiała pani? - zapytał zdziwiony Dębicki. Helena odrzuciła w tył głowę i patrząc przymrużonymi oczyma na Dębickiego rzekła: - Tak zasłuchałam się w melodię pańskiego głosu, że nie rozumiałam nic. Panu to nie robi przyjemności? - Nasi słuchacze - odparł Dębicki spokojnie - mogą nam robić tylko jeden rodzaj przyjemności, mianowicie - uważać. Mnie pani zawsze tego odmawia. "Dobrze jej tak!" - pomyślała Madzia, lecz spojrzawszy na towarzyszki zmieszała się. Ada wylęknionymi oczyma spoglądała to na Helenkę, to na Dębickiego, Helenka zaś była zarumieniona z gniewu, a jej piękna twarz miała jakiś koci wyraz, kiedy podnosząc się z krzesełka odpowiedziała z uśmiechem: - Widać, że nie mam zdolności do wyższej matematyki, choć profesor popiera ją nawet wykładami moralności. Nie przeszkadzam państwu... Kiwnęła głową Adzie, ukłoniła się Dębickiemu i opuściła pokój. Biedny profesor był bardzo zakłopotany. Upuścił kredę, wsadził wielki palec lewej ręki za klapę surduta i pozostałymi palcami zaczął bębnić. Twarz mu zmartwiała, spojrzenie zamąciło się i cichym głosem odezwał się do Ady: Może... może ja paniom przeszkadzam?... Ada milczała, bo zbierało jej się na płacz, co spostrzegł Dębicki i rzekł biorąc za kapelusz: - Na następną lekcję przyjdę, gdy panie dadzą mi znać... Ukłonił się niezgrabnie, patrząc w sufit, a gdy szedł do drzwi, Madzia zauważyła, że podnosi kolana bardzo wysoko. - Boże, co tu się dzieje! - zawołała Ada z płaczem, tuląc się do Madzi. - I co ja teraz mam robić? - A cóż tobie, Adziu? - odezwała się Magdalena, - przecież on do ciebie nie ma pretensji. - Tak, ale ja znowu muszę przerwać lekcje, bo Hela śmiertelnie obraziłaby się na mnie. A to taki doskonały profesor, taki nieszczęśliwy człowiek i przyjaciel Stefka... Musimy wyjechać z Warszawy, bo ja się tu rozchoruję. W godzinę już na całej pensji mówiono, że Dębicki zrobił impertynencję Helenie, a panna Howard głośno na korytarzu wydała kilku damom klasowym, że jest to gbur i obrzydliwa ropucha, w której pod pozorami niedołęstwa kryje się największy nieprzyjaciel kobiet. - Trzy razy badałam go, ażeby poznać, co myśli o samodzielności kobiet, a on tylko uśmiechał się!... Za te uśmieszki zrzuciłabym go ze schodów - zapewniała panna Howard. Zaś pani Latter spotkawszy wieczorem Madzię rzekła do niej tonem w którym czuć było gniew: - Cóż ten safanduła już odgryzł się na naszych lekcjach, jeżeli zaczyna robić impertynencje? Nieostrożny, nieostrożny!... Magdalena nie odpowiedziała, choć silny rumieniec zdradził, że nie podziela zdania przełożonej. W tych kilku słowach czuła zapowiedź dymisji dla Dębickiego i pierwszy raz w życiu przyszło jej na myśl, że pani Latter nie jest sprawiedliwą. Biedny profesor może stracić posadę dlatego, że Helence nie pozwolił żartować z siebie; ale Joasia, która zrobiła skandal, jest ciągle damą klasową i nawet zaczyna podnosić głowę. "Po co ja o tym myślę?... co mnie do tego?... - wyrzucała sobie Madzia. - I co się ze mną dzieje, że zaczynam sądzić ludzi, a nawet potępiać ich. Joasia jest dumna, może z obawy, ażeby jej kto nie robił wymówek, chociaż... niepotrzebnie szykanuje Zosię. A swoją drogą Marta miała słuszność mówiąc, że pani Latter cierpi przez dzieci... Hela nie jest dobra, kiedy Dębickiego naraża na utratę lekcyj, a matkę na niesprawiedliwość..." Obok Helenki przyszedł jej na myśl pan Kazimierz, który coraz rzadziej bywał u pani Latter, ale za to coraz częściej jego imię łączono z imieniem Joasi. Lecz w takich chwilach Madzia zasłaniała uszy przed podszeptami własnych myśli i powtarzała sobie z uporem: "To nie może być, ażeby on był w restauracji z Joasią... To wszystko plotki!... On, taki piękny, taki szlachetny..." Pomimo obaw Magdaleny, że Dębicki może stracić posadę, sprawa jego nagle poprawiła się, i to w kilka dni po zajściu z Helenką. Wpłynął na to przyjazd pana Stefana Solskiego, brata Ady, o czym Madzia dowiedziała się z ust samej Helenki. - Wiesz - zawołała panna Helena ciągnąc ją do swego pokoju. - Wiesz, jest Stefan... Dziś z rana przyjechał z zagranicy, a za tydzień... za tydzień my z Adą i jej ciotką jedziemy!... Ja jadę za granicę, ja... i już Boże Narodzenie spędzimy w Rzymie!... Czy ty słyszysz, Madziu?... Zaczęła całować Magdalenę i tańczyć po pokoju. Nigdy nie była tak ożywioną. - Oryginalny człowiek ten Stefan - mówiła z pałającymi oczyma - brzydki, podobny do Ady, ale siedzi w nim diabeł. W głowie mi się kręci, kiedy pomyślę, że ten człowiek ma milion rubli. Ale, ale pogodziłam się dziś z Dębickim... Zrobiłam to dla Ady i dla Stefana... Co za energia w tym człowieku! Ledwie przywitał Adę, zaraz jej powiedział: "Od dziś za ty - dzień wyjeżdżacie panie." To samo powiedział mojej mamie, którą zawojował w kwadrans... Powiadam ci, coś nadzwyczajnego... Istotnie, na drugi dzień przyszli na pensję tragarze i zaczęli wynosić książki Ady i jej narzędzia fizyczne, przy pakowaniu których był Dębicki. Tego samego dnia zgłosił się do pani Latter jakiś jegomość przysłany przez pana Solskiego do załatwienia formalności paszportowych dla Helenki. Damy klasowe i pensjonarki mówiły tylko o Solskim i niejedna wyglądała ze szczytu schodów na dół sądząc, że zobaczy tego pana, który jest bardzo brzydki, ale ma dużo pieniędzy i nie lubi, ażeby mu się sprzeciwiano. Madzia nawet usłyszała, jak dwie trzecioklasistki mówiły między sobą: Widzisz, widzisz... To pewnie on!... - Eh, nie... To ten safanduła Dębicki... - Ludwisiu - odezwała się przechodząca około nich Magdalena - jak możesz wyrażać się tak o panu Dębickim? - Przecież tak nazywa go pani Latter - śmiało odparła dziewczynka. Madzia udała, że nie słyszy, i prędko zbiegła ze schodów. Biegła do Ady i kiedy do niej weszła, zastała w pokoju niskiego pana, z szerokimi ramionami i dużą głową, który rozmawiał z Helą. Na widok Magdaleny Ada podniosła się z fotelu i rzekła: - Stefku... Pan z dużą głową zerwał się, bystro popatrzył Madzi w oczy i ściskając ją za rękę powiedział: - Pani, jestem przyjacielem tych, którzy kochają moją siostrę. Potem usiadł na krześle i zwrócił się do Heleny. Był podobny z fizjognomii do siostry, tylko miał nieduże wąsiki i różową bliznę na prawym policzku. - Nie przekonał mnie pan - mówiła Helenka z uśmiechem, ale bojaźliwie patrząc na Solskiego, co trochę zdziwiło Madzię. - Życie panią przekona - odpowiedział. - Piękność słusznie nazywają paszportem, który jej właścicielowi czy właścicielce wyrabia stosunki między ludźmi. Tak, od razu. Ale potem?... Następstwa zależą od dalszych czynów. W każdym razie świat hojniej wypłaca pięknym zasługi, wiele im wybacza i bardzo często kocha ich nawet wówczas, gdy tego nie są warci. Może być - odpowiedziała Helenka - ale ja dobrze nie rozumiem. O moim bracie na przykład mówią wszyscy, że jest przystojny; ja jednak nic mu nie wybaczam. A... zakochać się... w tak ładnym mężczyźnie jak on nie potrafiłabym. Mężczyzna powinien być energiczny, odważny... oto jego piękność. Na te słowa Madzia zarumieniła się, Ada spuściła oczy, a Solski umilkł; lecz po wyrazie jego twarzy nie można było poznać, czy zgadza się z teoriami Helenki, które Madzi wydały się dosyć nowe, a nawet niespodziewane. Jeszcze kilka minut rozmawiano o podróży, po czym Solski podniósł się do wyjścia. Więc nieodwołalnie wysyła nas pan we środę? - zapytała Helenka obrzucając go spojrzeniem. Czy możesz nawet pytać? - wtrąciła Ada. - Przecie widzisz, co zrobił z moją pracownią... We środę wieczornym pociągiem, jeżeli panie raczą - odpowiedział Solski i zaczął żegnać panny. Wkrótce po jego odejściu i Helenka opuściła salonik Ady, która zostawszy sam na sam z Madzią rzekła: Cóż ty na to, Madziu? Przy tym patrzyła na nią w sposób tak smutny i dziwny, że Madzia zastanowiła się. O czym mówisz, kochanko, czy o wyjeździe? Ach, o wyjeździe i nie o wyjeździe... O różnych rzeczach odpowiedziała Ada. Nagle uścisnęła ją i przytuliwszy głowę do jej ramienia szepnęła: - Ty nawet nie wiesz, Madziu, jaka ty jesteś dobra, szlachetna, prosta... I powiem ci, że chyba mniej znasz świat aniżeli ja, choć dopiero zaczynam go poznawać troszeczkę... - To tak jak ja - zawołała Madzia. I to nawet niedawno, od kilku tygodni jakoś inaczej patrzę... - To tak jak ja... Czy myślisz i o Joasi?... - I o Joasi, i o różnych innych rzeczach. A ty?... - O, i ja, ale o tym nie ma co mówić - rzekła Ada. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Na kilka dni przed wyjazdem za granicę mieszkanie Helenki zamieniło się na szwalnię. Pani Latter sprowadziła trzy specjalistki: krojczynię, maszynistkę i wykończarkę i kazała im zrobić przegląd całej garderoby córki. Z kuchni do gabinetu wniesiono prosty stół, na którym pochylona krojczyni z metrem na szyi i nożyczkami w rękach cały dzień podcina i poprawia staniki i spódnice. Od siódmej rano do jedenastej wieczór kiwa się nad warczącą maszyną blada maszynistka, której siedząca pod oknem wykończarka od czasu do czasu przypomina: - Czekam, panno Ludwiko... Albo też: - Ścieg niedobry, panno Ludwiko, trzeba poprawić łódkę. Na łóżku i na biurku Heli leżały stosy bielizny, na atłasowych mebelkach spódnice i kaftaniki, dywan był zarzucony skrawkami rozmaitych materiałów. Nożyczki zgrzytały na stole, maszyna warczała i wtórowało jej pokasływanie maszynistki. Madzię raził tu panujący hałas i nieporządek, ale Helenka gotowa była siedzieć od rana do nocy, przymierzać po kilka razy każdą suknię i wtrącać się do robotnic. Ile razy weszła Madzia do gabinetu Helenki, była pewna, że zastanie ją przed lustrem w coraz innym staniku lub spódnicy, mówiącą: - Czy dobrze leży? Zda je mi się, że w pasie jest zanadto luźny i marszczy się na plecach... spódnicy niech pani nie skraca ani o cal, bo to daleko poważniej; w krótkiej sukni żadna kobieta nie potrafi być dumną. W podobnych chwilach krojczyni i wykończarka krążyły około Helenki jak gołębie nad gniazdem: mierzyły, znaczyły, wbijały szpilki w suknie, wspinały się na palcach albo padały na kolana. Torturowana zaś Helenka miała rozmarzone oczy i wyraz twarzy osoby świętej albo zakochanej. "Jacy niemądrzy są mężczyźni - pomyślała Madzia patrząc na piękną pannę. - Im się zdaje, że panny wyglądają interesująco tylko przy nich..." Wyraz anielskiego rozmarzenia i zachwytu na twarzy Helenki spostrzegła Madzia nie tylko w czasie przymierzania sukien. W poniedziałek przed południem Hela wywołała Madzię z klasy. Moja droga - rzekła - zastąpi cię tu panna Joanna, a ty jedź ze mną. Stefan przysłał dla Ady karetę, ale że ona zostaje, więc tylko my dwie pojedziemy za sprawunkami. Madzi wstyd było wsiąść do karety i lękała się dotknąć jej atłasowego obicia swoją wełnianą salopką. Ale Helenka czuła się tu jak u siebie. Spuściła szybę i patrzyła na przechodniów z wyrazem dumy. - Bawi mnie to - rzekła - kiedy sobie przypominam, że i ja chodziłam jak te panie albo jeździłam obszarpanymi dorożkami. - A mnie się zdaje, że częściej będziemy jeździły dorożkami aniżeli karetą - wtrąciła Madzia. - Zobaczymy! - szepnęła Helenka patrząc w jakiś punkt nieokreślony. "Zabawna dziewczyna" - pomyślała Madzia przypomniawszy sobie, że pani Latter musiała pożyczyć pieniędzy od Ady na prowadzenie pensji. W mieście Helenka miała kupić dwa łokcie jedwabnej materii, parę bucików i złoty krzyżyk dla panny Marty. Lecz na tych sprawunkach upłynęło im ze trzy godziny. U jubilera Helenka nabyła krzyżyk za dwa ruble, ale przy okazji kazała pokazać sobie naszyjnik z pereł i dwa garnitury: jeden z szafirów, drugi z brylantów, zapytując o cenę i o to, czy jubiler nie opuściłby czego? U szewca przymierzyła kilkanaście sztuk bucików i pantofelków, zanim wybrała jedną parę. W magazynie zanim kupiła swoją materię, kazała podać tyle sztuk w rozmaitych kolorach, że dokoła niej utworzyła się tęcza z jedwabiów białych, różowych, niebieskich, żółtych... Było to tak piękne, że nawet Madzia przez chwilę zapomniała, czym jest i gdzie jest, i zdawało jej się, że to wszystko należy do niej. Lecz wnet oprzytomniała spojrzawszy na Helenkę, której drżały usta ze wzruszenia. - Chodźmy już, Helu - szepnęła Madzia widząc, że starszy subiekt przypatruje się Helence ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Zapłaciły i wyszły. Kiedy znalazły się w karecie, Helenka wybuchnęła gniewem i żalem: - I pomyśleć - mówiła - że ja na to wszystko nie mam pieniędzy!... Piękna sprawiedliwość na świecie. Ada rodzi się dzieckiem milionerów, a ja - córką przełożonej pensji. Ona za roczny dochód mogłaby kupić cały magazyn, a mnie ledwo stać na dwie sukienki. - Wstydź się, Helu... - O tak, ludzie, którzy nie mają pieniędzy, zawsze powinni się wstydzić... Ach, gdyby nareszcie przyszedł ten przewrót społeczny, o którym ciągle słyszę od Kazia... - Czy myślisz, że wówczas chodziłabyś w jedwabiach? - Naturalnie. Bogactwa należałyby do mądrych i pięknych, nie do brzydalów i niedołęgów, którzy nawet ocenić ich nie umieją. - Pan Kazimierz z pewnością tak nie myśli - wtrąciła Madzia. - Rozumie się, że nie myśli, tylko używa za siebie i za mnie... Ale może przyjdzie i moja kolej. Od tej rozmowy Madzia jeszcze więcej zniechęciła się do Helenki. "Boże! - myślała - jeżeli miałabym być taką córką i kobietą jak ona, to niech umrę, bodajby dziś!... Hela, gdyby mogła, zrujnowałaby matkę." Wkrótce po ich powrocie do domu na pensji skończyły się lekcje. Madzia stanęła w oknie i patrzyła na podwórko, gdzie w tej chwili śnieg zaczął padać. Widziała rozbiegające się dziewczynki jak hałaśliwy rój pszczół, który odlatuje w pole; potem widziała nauczycieli idących po dwóch i pojedyńczo, a nareszcie spostrzegła Dębickiego, koło którego kręcił się jakiś fircyk ubrany pomimo śniegu tylko. w obcisłą kurteczkę i mały kapelusik. Dębicki szedł przez podwórze z wolna, niekiedy przystając, a fircyk zabiegał mu z prawej strony, z lewej strony, chwytał go za guziki futra i o czymś bardzo żywo rozprawiał. Śnieg na chwilę ustał, jednocześnie fircyk zwrócił się twarzą do okna i Madzia poznała w nim - pana Solskiego. Mimo woli nasunęło się jej porównanie między ubogą Heleną, która tęskniła za jedwabiem i brylantami, a milionerem, który w wąskiej kurteczce wychodził na takie zimno. Rozmawiający znikli w bramie, a Madzia pomyślała: "O czym oni mówią, czy nie o Helence?... Jeżeli Dębicki powie panu Stefanowi o jej zachowaniu się na lekcjach, to będąc na jej miejscu wyrzekłabym się podróży za granicę..." góra strony Emancypantki I/VII